Under Stars With You
by Comforting Smell of Blood
Summary: AU take on the Clone Wars episodes 'Jedi Crash' and 'Defenders of Peace'. Ahsoka has been taught that attachment is wrong, yet she's always felt close to others, especially a certain clone captain. Ships Rexsoka Rex/Ahsoka. T for incoming soft violence/romance. AN: Sorry for taking so long after Empire, lots of things going on. I'm aiming to upload at least twice monthly. Love -C.


**Under Stars With You**

Ahsoka Tano, Jedi in training, Padawan to the _legendary_ -knocked out cold-Anakin Skywalker. She was, at the moment, attempting to pilot a Consular-class cruiser flying straight at a star, in hyperspace. Things could be going much better for her right about now.

"It's no use, the navigation computer is completely fried!" Commander Bly, Jedi Master Aayla Secura's second in command said, bagnging his fist on the co-pilot console, exasperated.

"Shut down all power circuits to reset the coordinates." Jedi Master Secura replied evenly, her cool confidence never betrayed for a second.

"That will cut off Anakin's life support!" Ashoka protested. Anakin was definitely in bad shape, cutting him off from life support could make his condition worse. _Or kill him._ She thought, being careful to not show any emotion.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's a risk we're going to have to take." The senior Jedi said, her tone leaving no room for further argument.

Ahsoka avoided the eyes of the Master Jedi to hide a scowl, she was right-no doubt about that-it just seemed, too pragmatic.

Captain Rex, Anakin's second in command, stood behind her, what was he thinking at a time like this? _Something like, 'This blasted kid is going to get us killed.', probably._

Ahsoka buried those thoughts, focusing on trying to save the crew from a fiery-if quick-death.

Master Secura stood near the back of the cockpit, near the control panel built into the bulkhead, it controlled the ship's shields, communications and the emergency power circuits.

"We're switching off main power units," Saying so helped resolve Ahsoka to take the action required.

"Cutting it offly close," Bly said, hints of fear creeping into his voice.

"Ready to shut off auxiliary power." Secura prompted.

Ahsoka did not want to harm Anakin-intentionally or otherwise-yet she knew he'd do this in her position, to save the crew. "On three." She forced out.

"One. Two. Three!"

The ship shuddered violently as it abruptly exited hyperspace. With no power, the gravity on the ship was disabled, Rex was holding onto the back of Ahsoka's seat to not be flung around like a toy in the cockpit. Bright light filled the view-screen as the ship hurtled towards the small star in it's flight path.

"We're out of hyperspace Resume all power!" Bly yelled.

Whatever Rex was holding onto was clearly not intended for the purpose. With a small _hiss_ and _pop_ , the impromptu handhold broke off of the seat, sending Rex crashing into Master Secura in the back of the cockpit. The ship was getting much too close to the star. Even for the star's relatively small size, it's gravity began to pull the cruiser closer.

"Switch the power back on, what are you waiting for!" Commander Bly called out.

"Hurry! Hurry!" The clone urged. Did he know his comments weren't helping? Not wanting to die probably overrode his better judgement, Ahsoka couldn't blame him.

With an audible clunk, the power-switch was returned to the _on_ position. The cockpit lights flashed to life, along with the gravity. Master Secura and Rex hit the floor with thuds and "Oof's."

Using all the strength she had, Ahsoka pushed the accelerator as far forward as it would go. Just as the hull's paint began to peel and blister due to the star's heat, the ship pulled away. Ahsoka didn't even have time to thank herself, flying at nearly full speed, the ship fell into the gravity of a planet close to the star.

"Well, we're not going to crash into the star, but we're _definitely_ going to hit that planet." Ashoka said, trying to make light of the situation. It fell flat, nobody laughed. The cruiser started to enter the atmosphere, burning due to the entry. Mere miles from the ground below something was torn off of the ship. _Not the back half, I hope._ Ahsoka would take anything less as a gift.

As the cruiser came close to the ground below, she could tell it was brownish colored grass. _A soft landing, please force._ The ship hit the ground at a steep angle, blowing glass out of the side ports, sharp bits flew everywhere, luckily no one was cut. The ship jounced over the ground, sliding to a stop-eventually. Rex kicked open the airlock, "Everyone, out!" He called. A fire had started, unsurprisingly. He and the other clones in the crew rushed out.

Ahsoka and Master Secura ran to retrieve Anakin. The medical droid attending him was destroyed by the crash. _Blast._ The droid could have helped after, no use for it now. Draping an arm of Anakin's over each of their shoulders the two ran out of the airlock, just as the fire consumed the ship's interior.

"Well, we made it, and Master Skywalker is still alive." Master Secura observed calmly, as they sat down to rest, Anakin on his back between them.

"I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing." The Padawan said, trying another bad joke to get a rise from the other Jedi.

Master Secura did not rise to the bait. "He would have been proud." She reassured Ahsoka.

"I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships, and almost getting my Master killed." Ahsoka said, as she stood and brushed herself off. One more bad joke couldn't hurt.

…

Rex, Bly and the other clones had a ramshackle camp set up. One of the clones was tending to a budding fire, while Rex and Bly set up a lean-to out of the destroyed cruisers hull to keep Anakin inside of. The other two clones stood guard at the edges of the camp.

Master Secura knelt over Anakin, assessing his wounds. Ahsoka stood behind her, trying to look over her shoulder lek. "Anakin doesn't have much time, we have to find help, tonight." Secura declared, standing up.

"Okay, you and Bly go south, Rex and I will stay with Anakin." Ahsoka replied, shifting her gaze from Secura to Bly, who was conveniently standing behind her.

Ahsoka wondered why she had volunteered Rex to stay behind with her, before she could reflect on it Master Secura replied, "No Ahsoka, in order to get help quickly we muck work _together."_.

"I can't leave him! Master, I know that if I was hurt, he'd never leave me behind." Ahsoka burst out, surprising both Master Secura and herself.

"I know this is hard Ahsoka, but Anakin has to stay behind, and we have to go, _now."_ She said firmly. "There's nothing more we can do for him." Her voice softened, yet her tone implied this wasn't up for debate.

Master Secura was about to say something else, Ahsoka got the word in first, saying, "I will not leave him, Anakin would never do that to me, I _won't_ leave him behind when he needs me the most!"

The Twi'lek Jedi pursed her lips, she stared Ahsoka in the eyes, trying to guilt her into coming along. Ahsoka met the glare with one of her own, Master Secura blinked first. "Fine, you _and_ Rex, will stay behind to watch over Anakin. I will take the rest of the clones.

...

The planet's sun sunk lower over the horizon, turning the sky from a shining gold to deep, almost red, orange. Bly approached Master Secura, holding a wood carving of some sort. "General Secura, look."

He handed her the tablet, "We're not the only ones here on this planet, there has to be some kind of _something_ here."

The piece depicted a giant tree, with a tailed humanoid holding a spear, presumably to fight the large animal next to-him? Her? As if on cue, something out in the grassland made a call. Everyone tensed, the clones turned on the small flashlights attached to their helmets, quickly scanning in all directions. Satisfied that there was no immediate danger, they turned them off. Commander Bly approached the Jedi, "If you don't mind me asking, General Secura, _where_ exactly are we going?"

The General turned away from her own survey of the grassland. "To go find the people who live on this planet."

"Where are we going to find them, we have no idea where they are?" The clone pressed.

Ahsoka took the wood carving out of General Secura's hands. "It seems to me, the people were looking for live near giant trees."

"Very _perceptive_ Padawan." Master Secura cooed, frost in her voice. "It is time to go."

The rest of the clones-all four of them-gathered around the Jedi Master. "Captain Rex," The clone snapped to attention by instinct, "Keep your locater _on._ We should be back by daybreak, with whoever, or _whatever_ lives on this planet."

"Got it, General Secura."

"Come on guys, let's move out." The General said, as she broke into a jog, the other clones ran after her, leaving Ahsoka, Rex and Anakin behind. As the sun dipped behind the horizon the sky went from orange to a soft purple. The stars began to shine above. General Secura and the clones disappeared into the grass.

"Well, things could be worse." Rex said, suddenly.

Ahsoka flinched, she was lost in reflection of recent events, Rex's speaking breaking her train of thought. "Huh?"

"Things could be worse." The clone repeated. Ahsoka's confused look of ' _How can things possibly be worse?'_ Spoke for her. Rex hastily added, "It's not so bad, being stuck out here, under the stars with you." He smiled, the grin bringing out the boy trapped inside the man's body.

Ahsoka blushed, the blue bands darkening on her lekku. Even in the fading sunset light, it would be hard to miss. She faced Rex, also grinning. _Yes, things could be much worse._


End file.
